


One Shot #1

by xoxoLaurmani



Category: Fifth Harmony (Band), One Direction (Band)
Genre: Domestic, Established Relationship, F/M, Pregnancy, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-25
Updated: 2014-09-25
Packaged: 2018-02-18 16:43:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2355380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xoxoLaurmani/pseuds/xoxoLaurmani
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Quick Harmani/Normarry one shot based on this prompt…</p>
<p>"Imagine person A of your OTP/3 asking their partner(s) questions like if they have enough money, room, or time for a baby. When they get told no, Person A hesitates, then reveals a positive pregnancy test. How the other(s) react is up to you."</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Shot #1

“What do you think about us moving into a house?” Normani asks popping a piece of bacon into her mouth.

 It’s sudden and Harry looks up from his breakfast at his girlfriend sitting across the table. He studies her face for any sign of where it may have come from but she’s looking at him waiting to answer as if talks of moving is just part of normal every day conversation.

 The morning started off fairly normal. Normani had requested that he cook her favorite breakfast which consisted of chocolate chip pancakes, bacon, and cheese eggs. He happily obliged. But now she’s questioning their living space and he’s confused. What’s wrong with their apartment? It’s was really nice in his opinion. Just enough space for the two of them and Normani kept it decorated splendidly.

“What’s wrong with our apartment?”

“Oh nothing, it’s just kind of… small.” She says quietly, “But we do have that extra room.”

She digs into her food again so Harry follows suits. He doesn’t want to talk about the extra room because that’s his office space and he knows that if they start talking about it she’ll win whatever it is and they’ll end up with a giant walk in closet while Harry has to do all his work on the living room couch. So he keeps his mouth shut hoping she’ll forget about whatever she was thinking.

“I’ve been thinking about taking a few extra shifts at work for a while.” She starts and Harry raises an eyebrow.

“Babe, you already run around trying to balance work and finishing your degree. Just relax. You have one more year and then you can get a job in your field and buy all the shoes you want.” He chuckles around a sip of orange juice but he stops when he notices that he’s the only one that finds humor in what he said.

“Well, some things are a bit more important than shoes.” She’s scowling now and Harry has no idea what he said wrong.

“Okay, fine take the extra shifts. I just know how much you hate working there.”

“And you… maybe you could talk to your dad about the job he offered you at his firm. I say this becau-“

“Because what?!” Harry was angry now.

Normani knew that Harry and his father were a sore subject and that he didn’t want to work for his father. He wanted to make it on his own. That was the whole point of not taking the job with his dad and starting from the bottom with another firm. He didn’t need nepotism to make it as a lawyer. Harry is honestly offended that she’d even suggest that.

“What do I not make enough money for you? I bust my ass working so we can have this place and for you to have to work only part time to finish school and now you’re complaining about both of those things? I can’t fucking win. I’m sorry we live in an apartment and I’m sorry that I’m poor. I’m really fucking sorry.”

Harry instantly feels bad when he looks and sees tears in Normani’s brown eyes. He wishes he could take back every word.

She stands up from the table and takes something from the pocket of her ~~really his~~ hoodie and throws it onto the table, nearly landing the white plastic stick in Harry’s plate, “You really are sorry.”

He watches as she runs into their bedroom and slams the door making the walls shake around him. He picks up the stick from the table… it’s a pregnancy test and its positive. Normani is pregnant.

How could he have been so stupid? All the signs were there and instead of just opening his eyes he berated her. He felt like an ass. Harry has done some asshole things in his life but this definitely takes the cake.

***

When he walks into the bedroom she’s lying on the bed with her headphones in her ears. Harry can hear a Beyoncé song blasting. He’s just happy that she isn’t crying but upon closer he inspection he figures that he missed that part because he can see the track of her tears still on her face.

She doesn’t turn to look at him or acknowledge his presence at all. He Lays down beside her and tries to hold her hand but she moves it quickly, he deserves that but they really need to talk so reaches up and takes the buds out of her ears. She immediately flips onto her side with her back turned towards him.

“Babe, we have to talk about this. I know I was being a jerk-“ she scoffs and Harry grateful because at least she’s listening, “Okay I was a major dickhead out there and I apologize profusely for that.”

Normani is still quiet but she looks a little less tense. He decides to test his luck. He lays down beside her and drapes his arm across her still flat tummy. She doesn’t move or push him away so Harry takes that as the green light to spoon up behind her. They lay like that in silence for a bit until he breaks it.

“Why didn’t you tell me?”

“That’s what I was working my way up to if you hadn’t been so damn rude. Honestly, is that what you think of me? We’ve been together for so long. If I was unhappy about the money you made or how we live I would have left a long time ago. Hell, I would have stayed with my parents.”

“I know and I’m sorry. I should have never said that.”

She gets up a bit so she’s slightly hovering over him, “I don’t think you know that. Sometimes I think you think I’m some vapid little girl that only cares about Beyoncé and shoes.”

“Ah come on, I know that’s only half true.”

She smacks him on the arm but she can’t resist the smile that’s starting to bloom across her face. He pulls her down so she’s laying with her head resting on his chest and her arms around his torso.

“I know that you’re not vapid or shallow. You’re very deep and caring. Not only do you care a lot about Beyoncé but your family, your friends, me, and now our baby.” She nods against his chest and he places a kiss on the top of her head.

“I love you.” She mutters into his shirt so quietly it’s almost like she doesn’t want him to hear it but he does and he kisses her again.

“I love you too and I guarantee that no matter what we’ll be fine. ALL of us are gonna be fine.”

She reaches up at that kisses him on the mouth. It’s a lingering kiss but before it deepens he pulls away. Normani gives him a questioning look.

“Hey, if it’s a girl we should name her Harriet. Can you imagine?” He has a dreamy look on his face, “Harriet Anne Styles…”

“I’m gonna puke.”

“Morning sickness?”

“No, because you want to name my daughter Harriet!” She picks up a pillow and starts to beat him with it. And that’s how they spend their morning. Although they’re young and it might be a little rough at first Harry isn’t worried at all. They’ll figure this all out, they always do.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm gonna try to write at least one shot a week. Wish me luck lol and thanks for reading :)


End file.
